


This Wouldn't Happen If You Would Communicate With Each Other

by Mitchamay25



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Needs a Hug, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Flirty Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Flustered Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, M/M, Minor Logic Logan Sanders, Minor Morality Patton Sanders, Other, Panic Attacks, Pet Names, Self-Hatred, both of these himbos are allergic to communication, dont worry he gets one, its up to yall, platonic or romantic prinxiety, sorry i hurt our boy, they said 'me vulnerable? not likely'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29807565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitchamay25/pseuds/Mitchamay25
Summary: As the title suggests, Patton and Logan try very hard to induce a conversation between Roman and Virgil and they both fight it kicking and screaming. Talking out your issues at any time other than four am is for losers anyways.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Kudos: 40





	1. I Have Had Three Panic Attacks This Week, It is Tuesday

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This should be about three parts, I'll try to post every day so it's up by the weekend.  
> TW:  
>  Panic Attack (like right out the gate)  
>  Swearing  
>  Self Hate  
>  Illusions to Suicide (idk virgil ducked out so like?)  
>  That should be all, if you like it feel free to scream at me if the void is busy (:  
>  The first chapter is shorter than the rest so be forewarned.  
> Can you tell Virgil is my comfort character?

Virgil was totally and absolutely fucked. 

Trying to Duck Out was the stupidest thing he'd ever done and when it inevitably crashed and burned Virgil would have the satisfaction of knowing that he had predicted it, even though it was his own fault to begin with.

That’s what he had been thinking for the past fifteen minutes on repeat with little to no coherent thought besides a long string of swears. 

He hadn’t been trying to get attention or acceptance or whatever else when he did it, honestly he'd just realized the truth, that he wasn’t needed and he selfish subjecting Thomas and the other sides to his presence. 

That hurt to think, huh? Because wasn’t that exactly what he was doing now, except ten times worse because they would feel too guilty to tell him to fuck off. 

Virgil clearly wouldn’t be getting enough sleep tonight, because oh that’s right, he didn’t even have enough self control to make his moral and emotional crisis wait until a more reasonable hour than 2:30 in the morning. Although calling this disaster anything other than a sleep deprived, self loathing fueled panic attack would be far more generous than he felt he deserved, so Virgil vaguely considered trying to calm down. 

Of course the moment that he began to count that annoyingly honest voice in his head (Did it count as a voice in his head if he was a figment?) chimed in with it’s stupid little words. 

“ _You know you_ **_deserve_ ** _this,_ ” it howled, sounding uncomfortably like Roman’s laughter that always sent him fleeing the commons. 

“ _Why would you_ **_do_ ** _this to us,_ ” it cried, a little too close to Patton's tears for comfort, leaving him filled with aching guilt. 

“ _You aren’t_ ** _helpful_ **,” it stated, with that calm assurance that only Logan can bring, gutting him of his only motivation. 

Soon enough he was hyperventilating with his back against the wall. His lungs were collapsing, he was sure of it. Virgil didn’t even have enough air to berate himself, which was saying something. 

He wasn’t sure when he had brought his hands to his head but he knew he was pulling on his hair. Which definitely wasn’t the healthiest coping mechanism but it did ground him just enough to inhale.

“In,” Virgil sucked in a harsh breath. 

“Out,” Virgil huffed out a heavy gasp. 

On and on this cycle repeated until he had garnered some semblance of balance. With his air intake evened out Virgil was just tired, which is good for 3:45 in the morning but not great for his now glaringly obvious need for food and water. 

Virgil spent an indeterminate amount of time staring at the wall before he finally stood and headed down towards the kitchen. He wasn’t exactly sure what time it was but he knew it was early enough that he should have free reign of the kitchen and common area. So with his phone in hand and earbuds in his pocket Virgil crept down the hallway past Patton’s room, holding his breath the whole time. He didn’t hear anything once he passed Morality’s door so he continued on towards Logan’s room. He paused right before the logical side’s room, hidden in the natural shadows of the hallway. He listened for far too long to be normal before moving on with the stairs in sight. 

Although freedom was right there Virgil knew better than to throw caution to the wind. He hesitated a good two feet before Roman’s room and looked at the crack between the door and the entrance way. 

The creative trait’s light was on. Virgil felt a shot of panic, nearly sending him sprinting towards his own safe haven, but he took a moment and thought. 

Roman was prone to passing out in creative bursts, leaving whatever he was doing and anything he had turned on out and running. Which couldn’t be healthy for him or Thomas, but it wasn’t like he could do anything about it. Plus, he thought, if the light was on in Roman’s room that means he’s in there and not downstairs, which was the most important part of this late night excursion. 

So, with his mind made up, Virgil snuck downstairs and went to the kitchen. 

He sighed, relief heavy throughout the entire breath, he was in the clear. Virgil rummaged through the fridge, blinking at the sudden light before grabbing the milk and heading towards the cereal cabinet. He took his time pouring the cereal into the bowl and stopped whenever he thought he heard something. He carefully poured the milk and made sure not to spill anything, before returning the milk and cereal to their respective places. 

After Virgil had finished pouring himself a bowl of cereal he hopped up onto the counter and plugged his headphones in, listening to his calming playlist with one ear, and idly listening to the room’s ambient noise with the other. 

Virgil wasn’t sure how much time had passed and he didn’t really care. All he knew was that his cereal was finished and lying in the sink. He considered washing and putting away his dishes, but figured it would be too loud. So he remained on the kitchen counter in the dark with his headphones in and music turned low. The uninterrupted semi-peaceful air lulled him into a vague sort of daze.


	2. Just Straight (ha) Up Apologizing? What Do You Take Me For, A Coward?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman is oblivious to everything, common sense included.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW:  
> Self Depricating Thoughts  
> Illusions to Suicide (ducking out)
> 
> Let me know if I forgot something (:  
> This chapter is longer than the first so enjoy.

Roman had not slept that night if he was being honest, and it was nearly four thirty in the morning. It wasn’t like it was intentional, no, Roman knew the importance of a regular sleep schedule. He had just gotten… distracted with a project he was working on.  
After Anxie— no Virgil’s attempt at ducking out Roman had felt incredibly guilty. He had not behaved as a prince ought to throughout their entire childhood and even now. Roman knew now that any justification he had clung to in an effort to defend his atrocious behavior towards their darkest addition had been flimsy at best. He had wanted a villain and Virgil had been the perfect trait to besmirch.  
He really was happy that they could put this whole nasty business behind them. It was just, he could understand Virgil forgiving Patton, why wouldn’t he when Pat had been vouching for him from the beginning? And Logan had been acting with the best of intentions, only ever supporting the others and trying to keep Thomas on track, never treating him maliciously. But Roman himself? His behavior had been woeful and he had no excuse.  
So Roman had devised an ingenious plan. He would give Virgil a grand apology, befitting his excellent efforts to protect them! So Roman began working on the logistics. He would gather everyone's attention during one of their breakfasts, and throw himself at Virgil's feet, showing how he truly felt about his atrocious past behavior.  
With his apology sorted Roman decided to set up early for his and Patton's movie.  
He and Patton had a longstanding tradition of watching a movie every week and Roman had set up a little early with his excitement.  
It had been a Roman and Patton exclusive event forever, just as every side had specific time devoted to solo hangouts with their lovable pop.  
While he had been setting up the pillows and blankets Virgil had walked down the steps.  
Roman looked up suddenly, too excited about his idea to wait but knowing he ought to. “Hello Virgil! How are you this fine evening?” he asked, desperately trying to keep his secret under wraps.  
“Oh, I’m good, y’know. What's uh up with the commons?” he asked, looking shocked at being addressed.  
His eyes lit up, “Oh I’m just setting up for Patton and I! We always have a movie night, just the two of us!”  
Virgil’s eyes widened for a split second before he was neutral again. “Nice, uh have fun?”  
Roman cocked his head, “Did you wa--”  
He interrupted Roman, “Nope, just heading upstairs. Later.”  
Roman stared at the steps a moment, entirely lost on why he had left.  
The worry was put out of his mind by the time Patton was downstairs with the snacks. They sat down to watch 101 Dalmatians and made it about half way before Roman realized now was the best time to ask him about his plan to get along with Virgil. He was sure Patton would be thrilled at his initiative but Patton had instead told him;  
“Gosh kiddo, that is so sweet of you! And I am sure that you would love it if someone would do that for you.” Patton had leaned up against him before continuing, “But Virgil is pretty, well anxious, and it might just embarrass him. Though your intentions are great bud! I’m sure you’ll find something!” And then he had resumed 101 Dalmatians and gone back to cooing over the puppies.  
And after thinking about it Roman understood. Yes, he himself would like a grand gesture but he liked all things grand and Virgil liked to keep things more chill and less focused on himself.  
So Roman threw out that idea, no grand apologies. That was fine, there were plenty of things such a creative being as himself could come up with. So Roman thought for another day and came up with a wonderful idea.  
Virgil liked music, so he would give him a playlist to help him calm down and remind him that he could come to any of them if he needed it! Roman would give it to him in private and he wouldn’t make it a bigger deal than it had to be, that way Virgil would be absolutely comfortable. Seeing as this idea had to be awesome he would show Logan beforehand.  
The perfect time to ask the logical trait’s opinion arose at their weekly ‘study’ session. True, it wasn’t really a study session per-say, but a time where he and Logan did their work together in companionable silence. So during one of their mandated water breaks Roman was all set to ask him, when lo and behold the very anxious trait himself suddenly appeared in the kitchen.  
Virgil raised his eyebrow, presumably because of the strange sight of the creative and logical traits chugging water.  
Logan cleared his throat, “Hello Virgil, Roman and I were simply hydrating before returning to my room to work for another half hour.”  
Roman nodded, “Mmhm, Patton demanded that we take the necessary breaks to drink and stretch our legs. Whatcha up to?”  
Virgil flinched only slightly before nodding at the cabinet, “Was just gonna get a granola bar, sorry I didn’t know you two were doing something.” He turned and left before either of the drinking sides had the chance to invite him to stay.  
Logan and Roman made eye contact and shrugged their shoulders before heading back to the first’s room.  
Once in the relative privacy of Logan’s room Roman figured there would never be a better chance. Instead of the nod of encouragement he had expected from the logical side, Roman was instead told;  
“There are no errors regarding the file or your effort to comfort Virgil with your giving method, however you should not place your expectations as high as you tend to.” Logan had sighed and straightened his tie before replying, “Seeing as among his many traits he also embodies anxious thoughts he most likely has many playlists to soothe his nerves. It may benefit you to consider what he needs, not what you have to offer.” Then he had turned in his chair and gone back to whatever was on his desk.  
Even though Logan had seemed a tad harsh to Roman, the creative side understood. Although he was capable of creating a fantastic playlist it wasn’t something Virgil himself couldn’t do, so back to the drawing board.  
And there he had been for the rest of the week and all day today. None of his ideas were working and Roman was losing hope. There had to be something to repair things between them, what was he to do if there wasn’t? All day long he had spent looking into himself and in the imagination for anything to cause inspiration, but there was nothing. Roman refused to lose hope, he was probably tired and overworked, a snack break and sleeping in tomorrow would give him enough motivation to truly make amends with the Gloomy Gus.


	3. If You Ignore A Pot of Water It Boils Over Eventually (by eventually I mean right now)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman and Virgil finally have a conversation, but only because they're being forced to (by their mutual affection for each other.)
> 
> Also did I need to fluster Virgil that much? No. But did I? Absolutely, he deserves it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter! Thanks for sitting through my first multichapter fic (:  
> TW:  
> Panic Attack (what did you expect lol)  
> Exhaustion  
> Self Depricating Thoughts  
> Self Hate  
> Eating  
> Flirting  
> Blushing  
> Crying  
> Emotional Conversations (is that a tw?)  
> Let me know if I forgot anything! Hope you enjoy it.

Virgil had sat on the counter for awhile, that much he knew, but he definitely hadn’t been there long enough that it was normal waking hours. Which was why he startled when Roman shuffled into the kitchen.

He was on edge because of his panic and the late hour so he jumped. Unfortunately for him, there was a cabinet directly above his head and Virgil jumped headfirst into said cabinet.

“What the- Virgil?” Roman had spun around, “Why on earth are you lurking in the kitchen at four in the morning?”

Virgil winced, “I was just uh, was just eating?”

“Eating? At four in the morning…?” Roman gaped

“Yes?” Virgil hoped that sounded convincing. 

It did not at all sound convincing. 

Roman stood for a moment to look at Virgil. He was hunched in more than usual. His hood was up, but from what Roman could see Virgil was either still wearing makeup or he really hadn’t been sleeping enough. The next thing he noticed was that Virgil’s eyes were rubbed raw and there were tear tracks down his face. So no, not makeup.

Roman’s confusion softened into understanding, Virgil had clearly had a rough night, possibly a rough few nights.

“Okay,” Roman poured himself a bowl of cereal and sat up on the counter next to Virgil.

After a long, tense silence Virgil asked, “What are you doing Roman?” he was far too tired to sound anything other than exhausted and confused.

Roman chewed for a moment, “Eating. You?”

Virgil sighed, “Apparently watching you eat. Why’re you up?”, he situated himself more comfortably on the counter and leaned his head back against the cabinet.

Roman smiled slightly, “Short answer? Working on a really important idea that I’m not getting anywhere with. What about you?”

Virgil chewed his lip for a moment before replying, “Walked into that one huh? Couldn’t sleep, too busy ‘n my head.”

Roman smirked, “That’s part of it isn’t it?”

He stared, “...yes?”

“How ‘bout this,” Roman put his bowl on the counter next to him before continuing, “I tell you my whole reason and you tell me yours?”

Virgil stared into the ceiling for a moment before hanging his head, “I concede, I guess.”

Roman laughed, something small and quiet that did something disorienting to Virgil’s insides. 

“Fair, okay, uh all aboard the vulnerability train I guess. I wasn’t lying, I am working on an idea that’s really important to me, but it isn’t really the idea that matters so much as how well you receive it.” Roman glanced at him before staring into his own lap.

Virgil sat shocked for a good ten seconds before whispering, more to himself, “How I take it? Why does it matter what I think?”

Roman’s head shot up at that. “Why of course it matters what you think! Why wouldn’t it?”

Virgil cursed under his breath, still loud enough to be heard, “I dunno, I always ruin everything, so what does it matter how I think something should be?”

“No, Stormcloud, you don’t ruin it! You are only ever trying to keep us all safe.” 

Virgil went bright red at that, he sat there a moment before stuttering out, “If you, you say s-so.”

Roman’s face went sweet, and he took Virgil’s hand. “I definitely say so. What’s your excuse for being up this late, even lovely one’s such as yourself need sleep.”

Virgil sat shocked for a full minute before being able to respond. All he could get out was a quiet, “Jesus,”

Roman giggled, which Virgil did not have enough time to properly understand, and replied “Point taken, should I tone it down Tall Dark And Stormy?”

“Yes, christ Roman. If you want a reply you prolly should.” Virgil hid himself inside his hoodie, pulling his hand away from Roman.

Roman smiled again, “Okay, I got it, for real. Your turn Virgil.”

Virgil poked his head out of his hood, nodded and breathed for a moment. “Alright, here goes.” He stared up at the ceiling again, “I couldn’t sleep because my head is busy, that’s true. I was just thinking,”

“Dangerous,” Roman butted in.

Virgil laughed and shoved him, “No shut up, I was thinking about how stupid I am.” he sobered up there, “It was just so stupid to duck out. I didn’t want to force you all to stay around me but because I fail at everything, ducking out included, you have to be around me or you’ll feel guilty.”

Virgil ran his hands through his hair, “Your all just so fucking wonderful! It isn’t fair for me to make you deal with me and my stupid issues. And I know, I know you all won’t say anything or tell me to fuck off now that you know how pathetic I am.” He was getting progressively more agitated, “And it’s so selfish but I just, I want you all to want me! It’s cruel of me to be shitty and then want you to love me and my bullshit!” 

Virgil’s breath had picked up the pace the longer he spoke and Roman could see this wasn’t helping.

“Virgil? I need you to breathe for me.” Roman took his hands again.

“In and out Stormcloud, look at me.” he tapped out patterns on his hands.

Virgil was slowly coming back into his mind when he realized he had freaked out and said that he loved them.

“Shit, Ro, I’m so so-” he started to backtrack.

“You’re okay Stormcloud, it’s alright. You didn’t do anything wrong. Sweetheart we want to be around you, and it was wrong of me to treat you poorly when we were younger.” Roman pulled Virgil to lay against his shoulder. 

“You aren’t cruel and your problems aren’t bullshit. You deserve love and affection and so long as you want it I am more than happy to give you endless amounts of affection.”

Virgil, with his head leaning against a side he had loved for as long as he had known, began to cry.

“Shh, shh I know sweetheart. Oh love I’m sorry, let it out. Here you are.” Roman comforted him, running his hands through Virgil’s hair. 

Eventually Virgil cried himself out and became aware enough to feel embarrassed. He pulled away and Roman let him. “Sorry Roman, that was a lot.”

Roman smiled, soft and sad, “You don’t need to apologize, Stormcloud I meant everything I said.”

Virgil blinked and mumbled, “You gonna keep calling me that?”

Roman laughed, loud and bright. “Yeah, so long as you’ll let me _Sweetheart_.”

Virgil went even more red and hid in his sleeves, “...mmhm, I guess” he finally got out.

Roman smiled and climbed down from the counter. “Come on you need to get to bed and so do I Virgil.”

Virgil stared for a moment, more than nervous about the night alone in his room.

Roman suddenly reached forward and picked Virgil off the counter bridal style.

Virgil shrieked, “Ro!”

“Shh quiet down, I could see the anxiety on your face Stormcloud, if you thought for a moment I was leaving you alone you are severely mistaken.” Roman hugged him closer as he carried him up the stairs.

Roman carried him into his room and dimmed the lights as they got comfortable on his king sized bed. 

“Hey Virgil?” Roman asked into the darkness,

“Hmm?” 

“You aren’t uncomfortable are you? You don’t have to stay if you don’t wanna.” 

Virgil shook his head, “Nah princey, ‘m sleepy and you’re warm.” 

Virgil and Roman fell asleep snuggled together in Roman’s bed, where they slept comfortably through the next day.


End file.
